


Twelve Nights Of Malcolm

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Filk, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Filk. Takeoff of the "Twelve Days of Christmas." Reed/?. (12/07/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is what happens when Sphynxie and I are up _far_ too late. We apologize for butchering the 'Twelve Days of Christmas.' Please forgive us. It was late, one of us was drinking, you know how that goes.  


* * *

On the First Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
A big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Second Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Third Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Fourth Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Fifth Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Sixth Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Six nights of laying,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Seventh Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Seven licks a-rimming,  
Six nights of laying,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Eighth Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Eight sounds of whipping,  
Seven licks a-rimming,  
Six nights of laying,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Ninth Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Nine lovely spankings,  
Eight sounds of whipping,  
Seven licks a-rimming,  
Six nights of laying,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Tenth Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Ten inches of...,  
Nine lovely spankings,  
Eight sounds of whipping,  
Seven licks a-rimming,  
Six nights of laying,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Eleven nipple nippings,  
Ten inches of...,  
Nine lovely spankings,  
Eight sounds of whipping,  
Seven licks a-rimming,  
Six nights of laying,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas,  
My Malcolm gave to me,  
Twelve shouts of loving,  
Eleven nipple nippings,  
Ten inches of...,  
Nine lovely spankings,  
Eight sounds of whipping,  
Seven licks a-rimming,  
Six nights of laying,  
Five naughty things,  
Four sultry flirts,  
Three booty bends,  
Two gentle rubs,  
And a big sloppy kiss on me.


End file.
